Trust
by GohanRules
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a secret admirer? Who could it be? And why do they think they don't deserve this? Kurt's getting to the bottom of this if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** OMG! Lol sorry ^-^ It's just that this just might be my all-time favorite pairing…maybe…it's hard to choose lol. Anyways, I was originally going to post this as a oneshot on Valentine's Day, but as my stories tend to do, it completely changed as I was writing it. So yea, now this is officially a multi-chapter. Also, this is my first Glee story and I warn you this first chapter might be a little…eh...but don't worry. It _will_ get better.

** Warning:** Slash/male-male/whatever you wanna call it, slight language, and possible adult content in the far future…maybe…

**Disclaimer:** Don't get me started! If I owned Glee, Kurt, Puck, Sam, and Mr. Schue would be butt naked ALL the time! Ahem…yes…well…point is I don't own it (obviously).

Kurt strutted down the hallways in haste as he desperately tried to ignore the fact that today was the most dreaded day of the year. That's right. Today was Valentine's Day; the day of love and happiness and all that other mushy shit. Don't get Kurt wrong, the brunet was a huge fan of romance and dreamed of finding _the one_, but even he knew that such things were nothing but fantasies, especially for him. Kurt Hummel. The freak. The weird kid. The _queer_. Kurt doubled his pace and sighed rather loudly as he reached his locker.

The soprano put in his combination and opened his locker to get out the Chemistry textbook he needed for next period. As he reached for the book however, he saw something fall out of the locker and on to the floor. He redirected his gaze down and gasped at what he saw. There, between his feet, was a small red envelope with a short stem rose taped to the front. He picked up the letter and examined it with interest plastered on his face. After further inspection, he noticed that the red envelope had a golden lining. The front had "For Kurt" written in large, beautiful, cursive letters. It was obvious whoever wrote this must have gone through a lot of trouble. This only heightened Kurt's curiosity.

Kurt ripped away the rose from the letter and brought it up to his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled as the sweet smells clouded his nostrils. Next, the letter. He impatiently opened the envelope and pulled out the pink sheet that was inside. As he unfolded it, his mind raced through options of who might be his secret admirer.

'_I hope it's not another fangirl whose only goal in life is to fuck a gay guy. Still, it's probably _some guy who hasn't come out the closet…oh God…what if it's Kowalski?' he thought. With this in mind, Kurt quickly skimmed through the letter.

_I write this letter for the love of my life. For the one who I find myself thinking of every minute of everyday; the one who has two mesmerizing pools of blue for eyes. I find myself drowning in them the longer I stare, and yet stare I do. I long for your warm embrace as I am left cold and empty, lonely and forgotten. I contemplate for hours what it would feel like to have my fingers sift through chocolate locks as soft as silk. I wonder how it's possible for such a beautiful being like you to exist in the same world as a pitiful one like me. _

_I write this letter not to gain your love, but because I need you to know. I need you to know how you affect me. I need you to know that you are my everything even though I will remain nothing to you._

_With dying love,_

_Anonymous_

As Kurt finished reading the letter, the bell signaling tardiness to class echoed through the now blank halls of Mckinley High. The brunet ignored it as he clutched the sheet of paper to his chest and closed his eyes. It was needless to say Kurt appreciated the letter. It was well written, heartfelt, and poetic. Yet it was also depressing, heart wrenching, and just plain sad. Whoever wrote the letter, Kurt would have to find them and give them a chance. No matter if it be a boy or girl, they deserved _something_ for pouring their heart out on this sheet of paper.

With that decision made, the soprano closed his locker and strutted to close with a newly rejuvenated spring to his step. He didn't mind that he was late for Chemistry. He only had one thing running through his mind at the moment.

'_I love Valentine's Day!'_

**Alright there it is. I know, I know. Mushy poems :P but that's just how it starts for now. Please review and tell me what you thought, and PLEASE tell me how I can better this (nicely). Oh and if anyone needs a beta…I'm here for you. Just contact me. I'm new to this, but I'm way better at editing other people's work than I am at my own. **

**-GohanRules out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wuddup? Lol. Sorry I took so long to update this. It took forever kuz I had to update my other story "Unlikely Advances" (Static Shock HotGear fic) and I ahd some school work. Don't worry. It usually doesn't take me this long to update. I want to thank everyone who review the last chapter, especially whoever corrected me on the whole Karofsky misspelling . Also, I'm having problems keeping Kurt in character. First of all, if you know any stylish clothes brands Kurt would wear…put it in a review!

**Warnings:** Male/male.

**Disclaimer:** Soooo wish I owned Glee…Mr. Schue? Puck? Full frontal nudity! Yay! lol

* * *

Kurt continued walking down the halls of Mckinley with a dreamful look in his eyes as he headed to class. He couldn't stop thinking about the letter. Who could have sent it? The brunet knew he needed to find out, but the only problem was how?

'_This all seems like a bad Cinderella remake'_ he thought as he chuckled. Kurt halted as he reached the door to his chemistry class and turned the knob.

"It's nice of you to _finally_ join us Mr. Hummel," came the unmistakably annoying voice of Mr. Durbis. Kurt stifled a sigh as he shifted his gaze to the tall middle aged man. Mr. Durbis was well known for being the strictest teacher at Mckinley. It was pretty safe to say he was the most despised member of the school's staff. The soprano was startled from his hateful thoughts as he the sound of several giggles infiltrated his hearing. He searched for the source, and sure enough he saw Mercedes sitting in the back row holding back giggles of amusement. Kurt resisted the urge to playfully glare as he chose instead to finally answer his teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Durbis. My alarm woke me up late this morning, so I didn't have for my five-step facial routine. I was in the bathroom making it up," Kurt offered with false politeness. Mr. Durbis just rolled his eyes and turned back to writing on the board. The brunet chose that as his cue to take a seat and made a bee line straight for the seat next to Mercedes. As soon as he sat down, Kurt was barraged by several questions from his best friend.

"Alright Kurt, tell me what _really_ happened. Why were you late? Where were you?"Mercedes asked as she enthusiastically gripped Kurt's sleeve.

"Mercedes! Let go! You'll wrinkle my Gianni Versace!"

"Is there a problem Mr. Hummel? Ms. Jones?" Mr. Durbin interrupted as he turned from his writing and glared at the two bickering students in the back. The two immediately turned their attention to the front as they pretended to have been taking notes the whole time.

"No Mr. Durbin," they both mumbled. Once they both felt the gaze of their teacher and classmates back on the board and away from them, the soprano and diva went back to their previous conversation.

"Seriously Kurt, why _were_ you so late?" Mercedes asked again.

"The reason for my tardiness was because of _this_," Kurt said as he fished out a letter and a single rose from his messenger bag. He excitedly handed both items to Mercedes as she gave him a questioning look. She took the offered letter and set the rose on the table. He watched amusedly as Mercedes' eyes widened more and more as she skimmed through the letter. She finally finished reading and snapped her head up to look at the brunet.

"Who wrote this? This is so cute! Do you know if it's a guy or not 'cause I'm tired of tellin' these crazy bitches to lay off."

Kurt wasn't surprised to find out his best friend was just as excited as he was. He also wasn't surprised by the amount of attitude the black girl had said that last statement with. After all, Mercedes _was _always the one who had to practically beat all the crazed fangirls with the gold, jewel encrusted diva stick. For this, Kurt was extremely thankful. He understood why Mercedes of all people would be cautious of the sex of the secret admirer.

"One, I don't know. Two, I know right? And three, I don't know that either, but you have to help me-"

"Mr. Hummel! Ms. Jones! What is so important that you need disrupt my class again?" yelled Mr. Durbin, intentionally discontinuing their persistent discussion. Mercedes and Kurt both stayed silent, not wanting to anger the teacher any more. They stayed there silently staring at Mr. Durbin as he stared back. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The two best friends quickly gathered their belongings and rushed to the door, similar to everyone else in the room. Just as they were about to leave, they were halted by the cold voice of the teacher.

"Not so fast you two," he called behind them. They looked at each other with a scared look as they reluctantly turned to face the tall man.

"Yes sir?" asked Mercedes with an unsuitable submissiveness to her voice.

"I expect to see you two at detention after school today," he answered. Their faces dropped in irritation, but both were too scared to even say word. Instead, the pair nodded their heads and left the room without another word.

* * *

"Alright guys, settle down, settle down. Now, I know we're all a little excited considering it _is_ el dia de san Valentin," Mr. Schuester announced as he tried to calm down the crowd of over enthusiastic glee students. They all moved back to their seats and sat down as their instructor began his daily speech. One student in particular raised her hand as she reached her seat.

"I thought today was Valentine's Day," Brittany stated in her usual monotone voice. The rest of the room either rolled their eyes or giggled at their friend's denseness. Mr. Schue decided to ignore the comment seeing as he'd taught a whole lesson about this in his class.

"Now, because it is Valentine's Day, I've decided you guys need a little break from working so hard. I brought drinks, decorations, and snacks. What do you guys say?" the Spanish teacher exclaimed. The whole class jumped in excitement of the idea as they thanked Mr. Shue for his thoughtfulness.

"Alright guys. Line up in the instrument storage room if you want your food."

At those words, everyone jumped from their seat and ran to the small room connected to the choir room in which they resided. The Spanish teacher laughed at his students' behavior and stood to make sure they didn't get _too _riled up. As he was about to walk over, he noticed one person was still in their seats. Sitting in the seat farthest from the rest was muscular, mohawked teen staring down at his worn out tennis shoes with a blank look on his face. The young teacher slowly walked over to the student with a look of concern on his face.

"Puck? Is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with worry for the other. Puck snapped his head up with wide eyes as if he hadn't sense the man approaching, but his expression quickly turned into one of annoyance as he looked away.

"I don't care what you think. I haven't done anything," he said coldly.

"Puck that's not what I meant. I meant, is there something you want to talk about?"

The younger's face softened a bit as he looked up at Mr. Schuester. He weakly smiled at the teacher as he shook his head.

"No. Don't worry. I'm just tired is all," he offered the other. The mentor simply raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"If that's the case, then I've notice you've been very…_tired_ lately. Puck if there's something, _anything_, that you want to discuss, I'm here for you alright?" Again, Puck weakly smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. The teacher nodded his head as well and headed back to his seat by the piano as some of the others were making their way back to their spots with Styrofoam plated piled with chips, cookies, and other unhealthy pickings.

* * *

Throughout the next hour, William Schuester had kept an eye on Noah Puckerman silently seated in the corner of the room as the rest of his peers enjoyed the company of each other. He seemed isolated by an invisible wall. A wall that Will noticed has been separating Puck from everyone else for the past few weeks. To say Will was concerned was an understatement. This wasn't the Puck he knew. The puck he knew was all smirks, flexed muscles, and inappropriate sexual innuendos. What worried Will even more was that it seemed like he was the only one who'd noticed the change in the jock. Why hasn't anyone spoken to him this whole time? The young man decided to keep his thoughts to himself as he pushed his worries to the back of his mind and refocused his attention to the problem at hand, keeping his students under control.

"Brittany! Put your shirt back on. Finn! Don't put that in your mouth!"

**

* * *

Alright so there it is. Sorry if I disappointed, but I promise it will get wayyyy better. Regardless, please please please please REVIEW. It would really improve my writing. And if you have any suggestions for the whole Kurt thing or if you find any spelling mistakes, tell me! **

**-GohanRules out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello! So sorry it took so long to update. I was originally going to update this story on Friday, but it ended up being a busy weekend. But still, here it is right? I personally don't think this is a very good chapter, but you guys are the judge of that. After all, I've only written two chapters before this and this story already has more than 1,000 hits. Thanks a lot guys. I didn't think this would have so many fans.

**Warnings:** mild language, Male/Male

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee :'( …nuff said. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Open the door," whispered Kurt.

"What? No! Why don't _you_ open it?" replied Mercedes in a whispered yell.

The two had just finished what was possibly the most entertaining glee rehearsal of all time, given they hadn't actually done anything productive. It was a day for relaxing, talking, and just plain having fun. Mr. Schue himself had joined in on the craziness. The man had once again proven why he was everyone's favorite teacher. Now however, Kurt and Mercedes found themselves staring at a large wooden door.

"Because…," Kurt weakly replied. Mercedes just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She was about to reply when she was quieted by a soft voice behind her and Kurt.

"Excuse me."

The two turned from their fearful staring as they heard a familiar voice. Puck stood there, backpack flung over his shoulder and looking down. Kurt rolled his eyes and moved to the side, clearing the way for the tall teen. Mercedes' eyes narrowed as if she had noticed something strange with Puck. She couldn't explain it, but there was something off about him. The way he stood, slouched and unsure, was very unusual. Nonetheless, she shook her thoughts out of her head and moved to the side as well.

"Not surprised to see the likes of you here, Puckerman," Kurt voiced venomously. Puck ignored the remark and continued to walk past the two and into the detention room. The brunet raised an eyebrow at his best friend who in turn shrugged her shoulders.

"That was…different," Mercedes said.

"True…I thought for sure I'd at least get a dimwitted comeback, but hey, I'm not complaining. Now, if we don't go in sooner or later we'll get another detention for being late for detention. Ready?"

The diva nodded at her friend and took a deep breath. She pushed the door open and led the soprano into the room. The room was just as they expected it to be. It was like any other classroom. There were three rows of desks, each row having ten desks. Surprisingly however, the only other people in the room were the teacher and Puck, who currently had his head down on his desk.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?" asked the teacher sitting at his desk in the far corner. Kurt and Mercedes didn't hesitate to rush to the seats closest to the door. They had already learned the consequences for not obeying a teacher and didn't need any more trouble than they were already in.

"Names."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, confused by the teachers sudden random comment. The teacher rolled his eyes and withheld the sigh he felt coming.

"I need both of your names, the name of the teacher who sent you here, and why."

"Oh…uh…Kurt Hummel, Mr. Durbin, talking in class," Kurt said with a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why on Earth he was embarrassed of being in detention for talking in class, especially when the only other people in the room were Mercedes, who was here for the same reason, and Puck. Knowing Puck, he was probably here for skipping classes.

"Alright. And you?" the teacher asked, slightly less annoyed now that he was getting somewhere. Mercedes snapped her head to the side to face the teacher.

"M-Mercedes Jones, sir," she stuttered nervously.

"Alright Mercedes, why are you here?"

"I was talking in Mr. Durbin's class," the girl responded. The teacher jotted the information down quickly as she spoke. He put his pencil down when he finished and looked up at the two teens.

"Obviously, you two are new to the whole delinquent thing, so let me go over the rules: One, no food or drink, no talking, and no fun. Two, you must stay in this room for an hour until I dismiss you. And three, in order for me to watch over you more efficiently, you must all sit together, so each of you take a seat by either side of Mr. Puckerman over there."

The two reluctantly got up from the seats closest to their escape and lazily walked over to the seat in the back where Puck sat, face still hidden from sight.

* * *

Kurt sat there, staring at the clock just over the teacher's desk. It was all he could think of to do without getting reprimanded. At first, he tried to get out a book, but even that was apparently "against the rules". And so, there he was, still staring, mouth agape as he waited for this silent torture to be over. He didn't know how people could stand being here multiple times. The soprano glanced over to his right to see the Puck, the school badass. Unlike Kurt, he had been sleeping this whole time.

_'Maybe he had the right idea; get some beauty sleep while killing some time.'_

The brunet resisted the urge to chuckle and get in trouble as the thought of Puck tying to get some beauty sleep came into mind. He looked past the immobile figure and saw Mercedes leaning back in her chair and checking her nails for any imperfections. Kurt smiled proudly at his best friend and returned his attention back to the clock. Only two minutes left till freedom. Only two whole minutes of soul-wrenching, brain-numbing torture left!

"Alright, it's five thirty. You're dismissed," suddenly came the monotone voice of the teacher whose name Kurt still could not put a finger on. Surprisingly to the other three in the room, Puck was the first to stand up hurriedly and leave the room without a second glance. Kurt and Mercedes stood confused and looked at each other with questioning looks. The brunet started walking towards the door when he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and looked down to see a dark blue fountain pen. It looked very old fashioned and expensive. He bent down to pick it up and took a good look at it. Seeing as the pen wasn't there before, he concluded Puck must have dropped it when he ran out of the room to who knows where.

_'I'll just return it to him tomorrow," _he thought as he placed the pen in his pocket and walked out of the room to find an impatient Mercedes.

"C'mon Kurt, you're my ride home."

"Well I'm here know aren't I, so let's hurry up and go before that teacher decides to give us another detention for loitering," he said as he walked towards the entrance of WMHS.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to drive in this storm. What if my baby's paint gets ruined?" Kurt whined as he drove through slippery streets, straining his eyes to see through the fogged up glass of his car. Mercedes, used to these kinds of comments, simply rolled her eyes.

"Be lucky you have a car Kurt. Some people aren't so fortunate."

* * *

A soaking wet figure could be seen walking down the sidewalk by a traffic-jammed street. Big globs of water continued to drop down on the brawny body as it kept a steady pace. His t-shirt was weighed down by the water and he could feel the moisture accumulating in his socks as the liquid seeped through the holes of his shabby, worn out converse. He shivered harshly and his teeth chattered, but he kept on a steady pace, desperate to reach home.

**

* * *

Okie Dokie! There it is! Sorry again if you had to wait long for this. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't what I can do to make it better. Also, special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who gave me all that advice that I asked for on Kurt Characterization. **

**-GohanRules out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, even though I didn't get as many as usual. For some reason, I havn't gotten many reviews on the last chapter of my other story either. It's all goo though, kuz I know you're reading. I have the graphs to prove it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's my first sonfic/chapter and I'm not so sure how it turned out. I just somehow had to put this song into the story. It's one of my favorites by my favorite band: Trapt. They rule! Ahem…enjoy and please tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Warning:** m/m, slight language, mild language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Guys, guys listen up! Now, yesterday we had a break and we all got a little…crazy, but staring today we're back to business," Mr. Schue announced to everyone in the room. There was a chorus of groans from the glee club as Mr. Schuester finished his announcement and walked towards his piano in search of sheet music. Just the thought of having to go back to work especially after such a wild party, had everyone's eyelids waning. All the students leaned further back into their seats as their curly haired teacher approached them with a portfolio full of possible song choices for Sectionals. He was stopped however, by the disgruntled looks on all his students. There wasn't much chance of getting them to work in this condition. He sighed and placed the folder on his seat in front of the class.

"Fine, fine. I can take a hint. We won't go over sheet music for Sectionals," he stated, slightly disappointed they wouldn't be able to do any real progress. The heads of all the students snapped up as smiles, high fives, and exclamations of "yes" were exchanged. The middle aged man rolled his eyes and quickly tried to think of something for everyone to do. He needed something they would enjoy but would help them improve on something they needed help on. He snapped his fingers and smiled widely as he thought up the perfect activity.

"Now here's my alternative assignment for the day. I've been noticing lately that you guys have been missing some of that emotion you used to sing with. To win Sectionals you guys have to show the audience and judges that you're not just singing some music that someone assigned to you. You need to convey you're feelings through the song to exhibit how the words relate to your lives. That's why today, I'm going to call up some of you to sing a song, of your choosing, to try to show us how you feel," he finished off in one breath. He smiled warmly at all his students and awaited their replies.

"Wow Mr. Schue, I think that was the longest speech you've made all month," Finn replied chuckling. A few laughs could be heard from some of the students as Mr. Schue sighed dejectedly.

"Right…well with _that_ said who wants to go first?"

Everyone silenced and avoided the man's gaze. He looked around the room, trying to decide who to pick to go first. His eyes swept from person to person until he finally settled on someone. Someone he hadn't even noticed until now. Will found Puck sitting in the same seat he was in yesterday. The muscular teen was even sitting in the same position; looking down at his shoes with a small frown on his face. This assignment would be perfect for Puck. Not only was the teen usually very emotional in his singing, but maybe Will might be able to figure out what's been bothering the other lately.

"Puck, I want you to come up and be our first performance of the day," Mr. Schue said. Everyone looked back towards the teen as if they hadn't noticed his presence at all. Puck stood up from his seat and hastily walked between chairs to get to the front of the class. He looked at Mr. Schuester and sighed.

"What do I have to do again?" he asked in a small voice. Will was slightly surprised by how tired he sounded. It was nothing like what he was expecting. He was expecting to hear indignation and defiance in Puck's voice. He shook his head from his thoughts and refocused on the class.

"Just pick any song you want and try to show us how you feel through your singing."

"Ok…," Puck said. Will nodded and walked over to his seat next to the piano as he waited for Puck to begin. The mohawked teen took a deep breath and straightened his posture. He hardened his facial features and stared directly at is empty seat.

"_Close my eyes__  
__Let the whole thing pass me by__  
__There is no time to waste__  
__Asking why?__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride__" _

His stony voice was laced with loneliness. All the glee kids and Mr. Schue watched in awe as the teen sang on with a permanent look of emptiness on his face. Puck took another deep breath before he continued to sing.

"_I think about your face__  
__And how I fall into your eyes__  
__The out moment I trace around the one that I call mine__  
__Time to count more space__  
__And beware that your drew the line__  
__I don't need you solve this case__  
__And I don't need to look behind"_

"_Close my eyes__  
__Let the whole thing pass me by_  
_There is no time to waste__  
__Asking why?__  
__I'll run away with you, By my side__  
__I'll run away with you, By my side__  
__I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride__"_

Puck tried his hardest to keep his gave steady as he sang the song, perfectly hitting every note with the strength his voice was well known for. He could feel the familiar sting in his eyes and desperately tried to blink away the moisture that was accumulating. If he cried here everyone would see how weak he was. The teen shut his eyes tightly to stall the flooding liquid. He exhaled a shaky breath as he told himself it would be over soon.

"_Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside?__  
__With all the words I say__  
__Repeating over in my mind__  
__Some things you can't erase__  
__No matter how hard you try__  
__An exit to escape__  
__Is all there is left to find"_

_"Close my eyes__  
__Let the whole thing pass me by__  
__There is no time to waste__  
__Asking why?__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride__  
__Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind__  
__Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside"_

He was almost done. He imagined he must look like an idiot right now, singing in front of the glee club with his eyes locked closed and his fist shaking from the force he was clenching them with. Even worse, he could feel his salty tears escaping the prison of his eyelids to run down his tan face. He could just stop singing and leave right now. This could all be over if he made it be over, but for some reason he couldn't do that. He felt the inexplicable urge to finish what he started. He opened his eyes slowly and for the first time looked up at the questioning faces of his peers. He didn't care about most of them. Most of them would probably just gossip about all of this as soon as he left. With that thought, he turned to a certain brunet in the room. He looked just as confused as everyone else. After a long pause Puck decided it was time to finish his song.

_"So I,__  
__Close my eyes__  
__Let the whole thing pass me by__  
__There is no time to waste__  
__Asking why?__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I'll run away with you, by my side__  
__I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride__  
__Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind__  
__Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside"_

As puck finished singing the last soft notes of the song, he couldn't help but think of how confused everyone here must be. Puck, the badass, was openly crying in front of them while singing a song about his "feelings". It was so ridiculous he almost laughed. He moed his gaze from Kurt and once again chose to stare at his unoccupied seat. Everyone was quiet as he walked to it, picked up his backpack and walked towards the exit. He could feel all their eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as he reached the door and opened it.

"Puck, wait-," Will called out, but the ten was already gone. The room was awkwardly silent as they thought about what just happened.

"What…the…hell?" Finn broke the silence.

**

* * *

Leave it to Finn to lighten a sad and awkward situation. He's cute in his own way lol. Okay guys there it is. Please tell me what you think. If you don't tell me then I can't get better. After all, I am trying to entertain you. Until next time, hopefully soon, goodbye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Oh my god! You have no idea how bad I feel. I know I havn't updated in a long time and I feel terrible. I'm not going to make excuses for the lack of updates, but do know that this story isn't the only one I took a break from. Actually, I didn't write anything for a month. Also, I'm going to tell you guys now. No matter how long I take to update, I _will_ update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please forgive me.

**Warnings:** m/m, language

**Disclaimer: **Yea…I don't own Glee…

* * *

Puck walked off in a hurried step, clutching the strap of his backpack which was flung over his right shoulder. He stared down at the ground as he moved. His face was wet and his eyes bloodshot. The teen was sniffling as he tried to process what he had just done. Had he really just done that? It all happened so fast. After years of building up walls to protect him from the world, to keep him hidden from everyone…from _himself_, he just let them tumble down so easily. He let his guard down, and now everyone knew who he really was.

"Fucking idiot!" he yelled angrily as he slammed his backpack to the ground harshly. His shoulders rose and fell as he looked around, searching for an outlet to his frustration. The angry features on his face suddenly shifted into a confused look.

_'The field? How did I get here?'_ he thought to himself. The field was barren, as it usually was during after school activities. A sad smile formed on the mohawked teens lips. At least he could be alone. He gave a scoff. He's always been alone. He could be in a room full of people he's known since elementary school, and he'd still manage to find a corner and keep to himself.

Puck sighed to himself. It came out a breathy exhalation of air. He found himself trudging towards the locker rooms. He pushed the door open and walked over to the locker he used for football. The teen always had an extra set of clothes ready. He opened his locker and took out the clothes and a large white towel before he walked over to the showers, quickly stripping himself as he walked. By the time he reached the shower, the only thing he had on were his black boxer briefs. The muscular teen hooked his thumbs inside the material and slid them down his bare thighs. He slowly turned the water on, making sure to move the temperature dial to hot. The scorching stream of water pelted against his tense shoulders and steadily began to relax his muscles. He closed in eyes in bliss as shifted his weight so he was leaning to the side, supported by the tile shower divider.

For a few minutes Puck just leaned there, desperately trying to keep his mind at ease, but he could feel his attempts failing. Torturous thoughts were beginning to find themselves back in his mind. His brows furrowed as he opened his eyes angrily. He slammed his fists hard against the tile wall opposite of him as he let out a frustrated growl.

"Why can't you just fucking leave it alone?" he angrily exclaimed through gritted teeth. The muscles of his back relaxed and his shoulders dropped. His face softened slightly into the form of a defeated look. He lowered his gaze and fell to the ground. The teen leaned against the cold tile, his knees brought up so he was able to lean on them. He could feel the return of the feeling he had gotten so used to by now. The irritation behind his eyes signaling the waters were about to flood. This time he freely let them fall as the shower hid the tears.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been there, long enough for the hot water to run out. Even as the freezing liquid hit his body, he continued his crying, absently staring off. He felt numb, but the feeling wasn't due to the water. After a while, Puck got enough sense to turn the shower off and change back into some clothes. He opened the door of the locker room expecting to be met by the hot rays off the sun meeting his skin, but instead was surprised to be acquainted by a dark, cloudy night and the sound of crickets chirping in the distance.

_'How long was in there?' _he thought.

Regardless, Puck trudged on forward across the field. He had to go to work. He was already an hour late for his shift. He knew this wouldn't be a very big problem considering he'd had a one-hundred percent on time attendance up until now. In fact, the muscular young man often impressed his co-workers by even coming early some days. They pat his back and compliment his maturity with a warm smile. The mohawked teen couldn't help but smile as the image came to mind.

_'They only think I'm mature because they don't know why I'm early…'_

* * *

Large double doors slid open automatically as Puck rushed in. He ignored the confused looks he was being given as he walked past several of the other super market employees. He walked to the back of the store and walked up the stairs that led to the second floor which was only accessible by employees. The teen shrugged off his backpack rummaging through it for his employee ID card. He quickly got it out and held it under the attendance scanner. He put the card in his pocket and walked over to the changing rooms. Usually, Puck would go home and drop off his stuff, but he hadn't had the luxury today, so he stuffed it in his locker after taking out the mandatory sky blue vests everyone had to wear.

* * *

Puck gently dropped a large cardboard box down on the floor unceremoniously with a bored expression on his face. He took out a small box cutter from his back pocket and bent down to rip the box open. Once open, he dropped down to the ground sitting with his legs crossed. He started pulling out packages of toilet paper and went on to setting them neatly. He knew the most important part of stacking the products is to make the base neatly. He couldn't have a large toilet paper pyramid collapsing on some poor shopper. The teen couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the mere thought. He found himself feeling a lot better than he was earlier. He just needed some time with his thoughts. The athletic young man was distracted by a shadow falling over him from behind. He could tell from the shadow that it was a man. He halted his actions and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you with something sir?" he asked the man. The man looked down at him with a friendly smile. He was wearing a white "Bass Pro Shop" hat with a red, plaid shirt and faded blue jeans. Puck instantly felt a sense of nervousness wash over him. The adult just seemed like the kind of guy you don't disappoint.

"Yes actually. I was hoping you could tell me where I could find some car lubricant?" the man said. Puck was surprised to hear that the elder's voice wasn't rude and harsh, but soft and polite.

"Yes sir. The car lubricant is at the end of aisle fourteen, right next to the cleaning products." The man looked down at him amusedly as he nodded.

"Thanks son, but don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. You can call me Burt," Burt said as he extended his hand down to Puck. Puck grinned up at him and shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you Burt. My name's Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Noah it is then. I've never really been a fan of nicknames," Burt laughed. Puck joined in and nodded his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Noah. You're doing a great job. I can tell you're a responsible young man," the older man stated. Puck looked up at him with a half-hearted smile and nodded his thanks. Burt turned to leave and Puck turned back around to continue his stacking before his eyes widened and his movement was halted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Okay dad I got your beer. Can we go now?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I just couldn't find myself passing this point. It seemed like a good endpoint. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If it wasn't for a friend of mine (you know who you are), I probably wouldn't have updated today. I'll definitely write sooner. PLZ REVIEW! It means everything to me!**

**-GohanRules out!**


End file.
